Veils of Secrecy
by Sulfur
Summary: Adrena-Lynn and Shego team up to finally defeat Kim Possible. Not as boring as it sounds, I just stink at summaries. Alternate pairing (ShegoAdrena). New chapter uploaded and reviews will be greatly appreciated.
1. Escape

VEILS OF SECRECY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escape  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: KP does not belong to me, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
ADRENA-LYNN SAT HUDDLED in the corner of a cold, dank jail cell. She pressed her knees to her face and huffed out a small breath. She was in a foul mood, but her cameraman was in a separate cell and she had no one to boss around until she felt better. This was all the fault of Kim Possible and that Ron Stoppable person, for exposing her. Sometimes there were things that nobody was supposed to know.  
  
A commotion down the hall startled Adrena, and she leapt to her feet to peer through the grille in her door. She could see nothing, but she heard scuffling and sounds of hand-to-hand combat. It was over quickly, and light footsteps tapped a staccato beat on the stone floor.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a long-haired figure slunk into view. Adrena jumped back with a small gasp.  
  
The figure wrapped ten fingers around the bars of the grille. The figure was a girl, with a thick, wild mane of ebony hair, and unnaturally pale skin. Her nails were long and tapered, lethal-looking. Her eyes were wide, the color of leaves you might find in the jungle, and her lips were painted black. Adrena gave the girl another quick once-over. She didn't recognize her.  
  
"You're Adrena-Lynn." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Adrena snapped.  
  
The girl gave a slow smile. Adrena decided to drop the snippy act. You never know; this girl might be here to help.  
  
"Me," she replied. She curled her fingers inward, and bright-green plasma flares erupted around her fist. Involuntarily, Adrena drew a sharp breath.  
  
The black-haired girl responded to this with a low, disarming laugh. "I won't use my powers on you." She gave a sweep of her arm, and a sizzling hole appeared around the lock. The door swung open.  
  
"Who are you?" Adrena breathed as the girl stepped into the cell.  
  
"It's really none of your business." The girl checked her nails casually, as if this was a laidback, normal conversation. "But my name is Shego." Her face was inscrutable.  
  
"That's a name?" Adrena scoffed.  
  
"It's *my* name. And you should talk; you're named after a hormone."  
  
The few shards left of Adrena's pride demanded that she change the subject. "And...what do you want?"  
  
"Some help. With a certain annoying red-haired cheerleader."  
  
"You mean Kim Possible?" Adrena's hands bunched into fists. "I hate her! She's the one who got me stuck here!"  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, let's get out of here before those guards wake up."  
  
"You're helping me escape?"  
  
"Doi. Why do you think I melted the lock? Because I wanted an autograph from an ex-TV star? I could have done that through the bars."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Then move." Shego seized Adrena's wrist and pulled her out of the cell. Shego closed the door and carefully re-melded the lock together.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"If Kim Possible can't find any traces of me, she won't know I helped you. I fed a loop through the security cams, too. Just in case the guards have an IQ over forty, I jabbed them with an amnesiac so they won't remember me. All we have to do now is bolt."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here and crush that irritating cheerleader. FREAKY!!"  
  
"That's the spirit. Now let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are we going to smash Kim Possible?" Adrena asked eagerly, outlining Shego's profile with her eyes.  
  
"Calm down," Shego laughed, flipping a few switches on the dashboard of the hovercraft. "When Kim Possible finds out you flew the coop, she's going to look for signs that you're trying to get your show back on the air. She'll track you down, try to stop you, and I'll be waiting in the wings."  
  
"You won't let me get in a few blows?"  
  
"'Course I will, after I break her arms." Shego laughed. "You're certainly more fierce than I expected. Which I like."  
  
The words were on the tip of Adrena's tongue.  
  
"It's good to know I won't have to do everything myself. I always had to when I worked for Drakken." Shego continued. She reclined and crossed her legs over the dashboard.  
  
Adrena's original sentence withered in her mouth. She cast about for something else to say. "Who's Drakken?" was what she came up with.  
  
"My old boss. I was tired of his cluelessness and completely lame plans, so I quit. And I thought I'd enlist your help."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
Shego turned to glance at Adrena. A smile slowly turned up the corners of her mouth, and she crossed her arms behind her head. "I bust you out of jail, promise to help you squash Kimmie, and you want more?"  
  
Adrena forced her eyes away from Shego. "Guess not. Hey...Shego, what did Kim Possible do to you?"  
  
Shego laughed dryly. "Where do I start? Drakken was always trying to take over the world, and Kim Possible always stopped him. I used to work as his assistant, so I got dragged down, too. Let's see: I've been nearly drowned three times, nearly asphyxiated once, nearly crushed once, had hurricane-force winds slam into me once, and been thrown into walls too many times to count."  
  
"Ouch. Well, you know she canceled my show. Did you see the part where she was wearing a jetpack and she picked me up and flew me around until I admitted that I was a fake?"  
  
"No." Shego said, with more softness than Adrena expected. "Did she drop you?"  
  
"She loosened her grip on my arms a few times and I thought she was going to."  
  
Shego winced. "Damn. That was NOT necessary. And she says *we're* evil."  
  
"Does it seem like...everything in your life was going just fine, and then Kim Possible had to come along and ruin everything?" Adrena forced herself to calm down. She was working herself up to hysteria.  
  
Shego tapped her cheek with two fingertips. If she noticed Adrena's near-outburst, she didn't comment. "Never thought about it that way, but when you said it..." she sighed, her gaze boring a hole in the night sky ahead of them. Adrena lightly placed one hand on the older girl's shoulder, brushing back a few stray locks of her silky black hair. "Yes. I could always steal the web from under a spider and get away with it. I was wanted in 11 countries before, and none of them ever caught me--until that cheerleader showed up. God I hate cheerleaders."  
  
Adrena sat up abruptly. "They always think they're so cute! And the ones in my school were total whores. Flashing their bare legs at all the boys during the pep rallies---all the cheerleaders I ever knew would sleep with anything."  
  
Shego laughed. It was the first time Adrena had heard her laugh out of amusement. "Good one, Adrena. Make sure you tell that to Kim Possible so we can watch her shake with anger."  
  
Adrena smiled and let her hand glide down Shego's arm to lie upon her clawed fingers. Shego glanced at Adrena, her expression deadpan. Adrena jerked her hand away. No, she ordered herself. You promised yourself. No.  
  
"It's okay Adrena, I'm not that sensitive. Didn't I say that I wouldn't use my green plasma on you?" Shego's voice pulsed, low and calming. Adrena closed her eyes. Shego gently touched Adrena's short hair, her sharp nails sifting through the blonde strands. "Hey. Are you okay? Let me guess--the mere thought of Kim Possible makes you nauseous."  
  
Adrena managed a laugh. "Cheerleaders make me sick." she agreed. She heard how her voice was strained.  
  
"You're not okay. What's wrong?" Shego removed her hand from Adrena's hair.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Did Kim Possible do something to you that you didn't tell me? You know, something excessively harsh that I might have to break her fingers for?"  
  
Adrena's brain scrambled for an answer. "Just thinking about how great it's going to feel to beat Kim Possible. She almost killed you, I can only imagine how psyched you are." Adrena had a feeling that Shego knew that wasn't true, but she only nodded.  
  
Shego looked constantly, unblinking, at Adrena for a long time, and then dropped her gaze. "We have to make sure she doesn't win again...what happened that made us lose the first thousand and one times?" Shego asked herself, tilting her head to one side. Her fingers danced over the dash, tipping the hovercraft higher and switching the controls to autopilot.  
  
"I think...when Kim Possible beat me, it was sort of my fault." The words tumbled from Adrena's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
"Your ego got in the way, and you were so confident that you would win, you let your guard down?"  
  
The younger villainess felt the color rise to her cheeks. "Yeah...how did you know?"  
  
Shego smiled gently. "That's what happened to me," she said softly. Her voice settled reassuringly on Adrena's shoulders.  
  
The twin fires on Adrena's cheeks blazed. "Oh," she replied quietly, tilting her face down so the longer hair on one side of her face hid her ruddy cheeks.  
  
Shego laughed, brushing the hair back almost playfully. "I see that blush. Having...ah...extra pride is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Adrena sat up straight. "It isn't?"  
  
The older girl sighed. "Adrena, I can only do this sincere crap for so long. So you've got an ego! Make the rest of the world deal with it."  
  
"My audience always liked my attitude." Adrena grinned. "While I had an audience." Her face fell.  
  
"Adrena, you better turn that bitterness into anger against Kim Possible. Or I may have to take *my* anger out on you."  
  
Adrena flinched.  
  
Shego smiled, and laced her fingers through the younger girl's. "I was kidding, doi. I wouldn't hurt you." Her voice, smooth as a satin ribbon, was tying Adrena up.  
  
Adrena decided not to pull away. "Okay...so let's go over this again. Kim Possible tries to bust me for getting my show back on the air illegally, and you hide, and come in and crush her?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"And her irritating sidekick?"  
  
Shego turned to face Adrena with the slightest of smiles on her face. "You're starting to think like a true villainess, Adrena."  
  
Adrena's blush darkened. "Well?" she asked crisply, trying to use her voice to maintain her dignity.  
  
"I think we can rig a trapdoor for Stoppable to step on and fall--he's such a klutz. While Kim's distracted, I come out of nowhere and pin her down, and then we both can smash her. As for Stoppable, we'll get him out of the trapdoor room and do the same. We can't leave anyone alive who could want revenge--except for their parents, which we can't do anything about. But the parents can't get to us if the police can't, right?"  
  
"Right," Adrena smiled. "Shego? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did. But you can ask me another."  
  
Shego's slender fingers were warm against Adrena's. Her mouth opened, but she still couldn't bring herself to say it. Maybe later. "How did you become evil?" was what came out.  
  
The raven-haired villainess gave a small laugh. "I was born in Go City. When I was four, a comet decimated the tree house where my brothers and I used to play."  
  
"Brothers?"  
  
"I have four: Hego, Mego, Wego One, and Wego Two."  
  
"Oohh."  
  
"Yeah, it sucked. After five minutes with my brothers I'd be ready to claw my own eyes out. Anyway...the comet. When we went to find out what happened to our tree house, the comet gave us special powers when we touched it. My brother Hego got superstrength, Mego got shrinking powers, the Wegos got powers that let them copy themselves on command, and I got repelling powers--when they're activated, whatever I touch is destroyed or blasted away from me."  
  
"Freaky!"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. My brothers and I went into the crime-fighting field. Hego was the leader, but Mego and I were always trying to let Hego to let us call the shots. We became 'Team Go.' The lame name was, of course, Hego's idea."   
  
"*Crime-fighting?*"  
  
"Yeah. But I, or course, got sick of it. The Wegos didn't have any time for anybody but themselves, and Mego was so self-absorbed, and Hego was so bossy and naive...they never paid a speck of attention to their sister. And I was intrigued by evil. The wildness of it...doing whatever you wanted, stealing what you wanted, the challenge of eluding the police...and, of course, no irritating brothers. And if somebody pissed you off, you could simply annihilate them. Also, what better way to get back at my brothers than to turn into a member of the force they spent their life fighting?"  
  
"Did you run away?"  
  
"I couldn't right away. I pulled off a few minor stealing jobs and got hooked on the thrill. My brothers, try as they might, couldn't catch the culprit. Can you imagine?"  
  
Adrena laughed.  
  
"I used the money to bribe my way out of Go City and keep my trail covered. I kicked the tails of a few muggers on the back streets of Tokyo, and it so happens that Drakken was watching--he was thinking of taking over some factory there. Said he needed an assistant who could kick as hard as I could."  
  
"What, did you kick him?"  
  
"He called me a 'little lady,' and I HATE being called that. Just your typical job interview, you know? Anyway, the rest is history. But enough about me. What was with you and the whole extreme-stunts thing?"  
  
The blonde teenager sighed. "I always wanted to be a daredevil when I was little. I admired the kids who could jump off the high dive at the pool, as stupid as that sounds. I wanted to be that brave. I always tried to jump off the high dive, but I'd look down at the water and panic. I had to climb down."  
  
"So, let me guess...you wanted to show everybody that you weren't a chicken."  
  
"Exactly!" Adrena cast a quick look at Shego, who seemed to be listening. It struck Adrena that this could all be a setup--Shego wasn't trustworthy, and was lying about helping Adrena--but she wanted to tell Shego her story anyway. "I used my college savings to buy air time and equipment. I hired a cameraman, so I could boss him around when I was feeling high-strung...especially, you know, every three and a half weeks."  
  
Shego snickered in a sort of understanding way.  
  
"You weren't the only one to use bribes--I paid people to help me fake the stunts. The show's ratings skyrocketed..." Adrena lifted her head back and gazed at the sky.  
  
"Your eyes are glittering," Shego mused quietly. "You loved that show."  
  
"That show was my life! I couldn't afford to go to college anymore and my show became the center of my freaking existence. And then..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know. Goddamn that Kim Possible!" Shego squeezed the younger female's hand. "We'll get her."  
  
Though she didn't want to, Adrena untwined her fingers from Shego's. "I wonder if she knows what she does to people."  
  
"Cheerleaders have about as much remorse as we do."  
  
"Yeah. People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. My cameraman used that line sometimes when I insulted other fake extreme-stunts TV shows."  
  
"Let me guess: you said 'Really? I thought people who live in glass houses should dress in the basement.'"  
  
Adrena smiled. "What's kind of sad is, you just busted me out of jail less than an hour ago and you're the only person who's been halfway decent to me since God-only-knows-when."  
  
"Same here, Adrena. It's a lonely life. But it does have benefits." The midnight-haired vixen smiled to herself.  
  
^It does have benefits.^ Adrena-Lynn spent the rest of the hovercraft ride trying to figure out what Shego meant by that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? Be honest but not cruel, if you please. 


	2. Home

VEILS OF SECRECY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Home  
  
~~~~  
  
EVENTUALLY THE HOVERCRAFT descended over a heavily wooded area. As the craft came in for landing, Adrena felt she could reach out and pluck a pinecone from one of the tree branches if she wished.  
  
"Here we are," Shego announced as the hovercraft landed smoothly in a clearing so small it barely deserved to be called that.  
  
"Where are we?" Adrena wondered aloud.  
  
"Home." Shego smirked.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, little Adrena." Shego leapt nimbly from the hovercraft. Adrena tried to do the same, but her foot caught on the side of the craft and she tumbled to the grass. Shego laughed softly, not unkindly, and helped Adrena up. Adrena kept her head down, cheeks ablaze.  
  
Adrena watched as Shego took her place between two towering pines. She turned to face Adrena, smiled, and waved with the tips of her fingers. She shook her hair back from her shoulders in a businesslike way, then turned her eyes skyward and said clearly, "Cheerleaders are the dregs of Earth."  
  
The younger villainess jumped as the spot of earth where Shego was standing slowly began to sink out of view. Typically frozen in the face of danger, she stood in her place, scared stiff, until Shego had sunk out of sight. Then she jolted herself into action and charged over to the perfectly circular hole in the ground. "Shego! What the...?"  
  
"Don't fall in, Adrena."  
  
Adrena looked down to see Shego standing, unharmed, in a darkened room about twenty feet down. Her hands were planted on her hips, and her weight was shifted to one side. "How do I get down there, then?" Adrena called.  
  
Shego replied patiently, "I'll raise the platform, and you just say 'Cheerleaders are the dregs of Earth.'"  
  
Adrena managed an amused snicker. "Okay. Like the password."  
  
The platform rose with surprising speed. Adrena stepped on, squared her feet, and stated loudly, "Cheerleaders are the dregs of Earth." The platform descended. Slowly, but fast enough that Adrena's stomach lurched a little.  
  
After Adrena stepped off, Shego depressed the button that raised the platform. It ascended much more quickly than it descended.  
  
"I'd love to see us catapault Kim Possible off that." Adrena sighed.  
  
"That would be sweet, but there would be no guarantee that Kimmie would be damaged enough. And if she got away, we'd be busted." Shego squeezed Adrena's shoulder. "So, let me show you your room."  
  
"I have my own room?"  
  
"Doi. What kind of partner in crime would I be if I didn't give you your own room?"  
  
Adrena scampered to catch up with Shego and followed her.  
  
Shego led Adrena down a long, darkened hallway, with plain doors facing each other on either side. Except one door's frame was painted green and black, and another door's frame was ornamented crimson and navy.  
  
"This one's yours," Shego explained, opening the door in one swift motion. Adrena stepped inside, and took a small, audible breath.  
  
The walls were painted a lush, dark red, and the room's carpet was thick and shaggy, the dark color of a stormy ocean. Adrena had a queen-sized bed, and the comforter was an ornate spiral pattern of the exact same colors as the carpet and walls.  
  
"Freaky cool," Adrena breathed softly.  
  
"I figured you would like it." came Shego's voice from behind Adrena.  
  
"Yeah...how'd you manage all of this?"  
  
Shego gave a secretive smile. "Connections." was all she would say.  
  
"What does your room look like?" Adrena blurted out. You retard, that's not a question a normal person would ask, she chided herself.  
  
Shego cocked one eyebrow, but simply replied, "Same as yours, except in green and black."  
  
"Oh." What else was there to say?"  
  
Shego sensed Adrena's loss for words and deftly switched to a new topic. "I'd offer to fly you to your house to pick up your things, but we'd risk being seen. But there are two bathrooms here, two toothbrushes, two showers, et cetera et cetera."  
  
"Thanks. You know, Shego, you don't seem...evil."  
  
The black-haired girl casually raised and lowered her shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable here. Most lairs resemble caves more than they do living spaces."  
  
Adrena liked the way Shego had said her first sentence. "And you don't want to live in a cave?" she smiled.  
  
"I'm too conceited to lower myself to living somewhere a bear might hibernate in winter."  
  
Adrena laughed quietly.  
  
Shego turned away. "Feel free to explore, the place isn't booby-trapped or anything. If you need me, I'll be in my room."  
  
Adrena watched the older girl disappear into her green-and-black room. "Thanks," she whispered at the closed door across the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adrena-Lynn took Shego's advice and explored. One of the rooms was sort of an office, but somehow too cool for the word; the room hummed with the low sound of the latest in computer technology, and the room's decorations were faintly metallic and futuristic. On the main computer, Adrena found what she guessed were the typed-out details and graphic map of the place where Shego was planning to attack Kim Possible, but there were layers of passwords and encryption--just in case--and Adrena was denied access to the files. There was a TV room, rather like a family room in a real house, but smaller; the mood inside that room was vaguely futuristic as well. She found the two bathrooms, one decorated with the familiar scheme of red and blue, and the other green and black. There was a kitchen, which Adrena was strangely surprised at--of course, supervillains had to eat too, but it wasn't something that casually crossed your mind.  
  
When Adrena was finished her self-guided tour, she went back to the computer room. She had always been and online freak, constantly checking the Net for new reviews of her show. Now her show was gone, but her love for the World Wide Web was not. Adrena was pleased to find that the computer was equipped with DSL, which was much quicker than the Internet Explorer which Adrena had had on her PC at her house. She registered and created an e-mail account for herself--XTremeGirl@msnbcglobal.net. She noticed that the computer also had two other e-mail accounts, ClawedGoddess@msnbcglobal.net and KungFuGirl@msnbcglobal.net, both of which she assumed was Shego.  
  
Even though her show was canceled, she should still check the news for updates about what might happen now. If an "Adrena-Lynn: Where Is She Now?" article was mentioned, she probably shouldn't read it or she might have to strangle something afterwards. But she logged on to the Net and steeled herself for bad news.  
  
The cover story was unrelated to her, but one of the other stories began with her name. Taking a deep breath, Adrena clicked on the story.  
  
The article filled the monitor's screen. The color in Adrena's cheeks vanished.  
  
"Oh, no." Adrena whispered. "They...they found out my secret." 


	3. Exposed

VEILS OF SECRECY  
  
-----------------------  
  
Exposed  
  
---------  
  
Note: I expect this story to receive many raised eyebrows. I doubt that a Shego/Adrena femmeslash story has been attempted before. But when one looks at the way Shego and Kim get themselves worked up when they're fighting each other, the issue of whether or not the "Shego" part of Shego/Adrena is plausible vanishes. No one knows much about Adrena-Lynn, so when I searched for a story idea about her, it occured to me: What if Adrena doesn't want anybody to know some things about her?

------  
  
"ADRENA? WHAT'S WRONG?" Adrena barely heard Shego's voice, coming from the doorway. How had she possibly heard Adrena's anguished--but soft--whisper?  
Adrena turned to face Shego, her expression of surprise and terror frozen.  
"You're paler than I am," Shego remarked. "What did you see?"  
Adrena said nothing, just swiveled the chair to face the computer again. She wasn't hallucinating; her secret was out. The first two words of the article's title, all she had been able to see at first, read "Adrena-Lynn." The article was accompanied by a picture of Adrena kissing another girl on the lips. The article's title was: "ADRENA-LYNN'S SHOCKING SECRET."  
"Shocking" was an appropriate adjective. Adrena was effectively shocked. Her right hand was frozen over the mouse; her entire form trembled.  
"Adrena?"  
"Damn!" Adrena smacked the desk with her open palm. She was the type to skip the stage of sadness when something upset her; she went directly to being furious. And she was raging. Her deepest secret lay exposed before her eyes, and she could do nothing about it.  
"Adrena, try not to break the desk. Now, what's wrong?" Adrena was sedated by the gentleness in Shego's voice. Her fury ebbed and she was able to cry for the fear and shame of it. Slowly, she turned the swivel chair to face the older girl.  
"Shego, I'm a lebsian. I'm a dyke."  
"If I ever hear you call yourself that word again, I'll rip your mouth out."  
Adrena glanced up, gray eyes glittering with hope. "You...aren't disgusted, or freaked out or anything?"  
Shego smiled.  
"You knew?"  
The raven-haired woman shrugged lightly. "No offense, Adrena, but it was painfully obvious. I figured it out while we were still riding in the hovercraft. You seemed like...hmm, how do I put this into words? It's on the tip of my tongue, don't say a word..." Shego contemplated for a few seconds. "You seemed like you wanted something."  
The blonde's cheeks colored. "I...I wanted to touch you."  
"If I remember correctly, you did."  
Adrena recalled her fingers gliding down Shego's arm. "Yeah," she whispered.  
"But there was something else--it seemed like you wanted to say something but were never able to suck it up and say it." Shego continued.  
Her flush darkening, Adrena dipped her head. "I was going to ask...if you were, you know...like me."  
Shego tenderly grasped both of Adrena's wrists and helped her stand, pulling the younger girl's body close to hers. Adrena rested her face against Shego's chest. "Mmmm...what do you think, Adrena?" Shego smiled. Her lips lightly caressed Adrena's face and neck. Adrena stood on her tiptoes and kissed Shego's cheek, and Shego inserted her fingertips beneath the smaller vixen's chin to place her lips against Adrena's.  
Adrena's blood pounded softly. Shego's lips were surprisingly gentle, and Adrena felt the taller girl's arms enfold her body.  
Adrena pulled away, panting a little.  
"You okay, Adrena?" Shego's hand slid down Adrena's side, from her shoulder to her thigh.  
"I'm fine." Shego could feel Adrena's mouth against her temple, and she unbuttoned the high collar of her trademark jumpsuit so Adrena could get at her neck. Adrena cooperated, changing the angle of her head and kissing Shego's throat.  
Suddenly the blonde pulled away. "Sorry..." she whispered, backing up.  
"Sorry for what?" Shego approached Adrena, then cupped her hands around the ex-celebrity's face and kissed her. Adrena clung tightly to Shego, then abruptly pushed her away.  
"I can't do this." Adrena sat on the floor, legs crossed, head bent. Shego knelt behind Adrena and massaged the younger girl's shoulders gently.  
"Can't do what?"  
"I promised myself I'd never let myself get close to another girl."  
"No offense, Adrena, but that is just stupid. So you like other girls. It's a part of you. Deal with it. Why would you make a promise like that?"  
"I was scared."  
"Of what? Spit it out already."  
"When I was in high school...there was this girl in my grade who was a lesbian. Nobody knew, she kept it a secret. Then somebody found out and announced it by writing it on a bathroom stall in the girls' room. So everybody knew this girl was a lesbian. And tons of people made fun of her. Her school supplies were defaced and stolen and she was tripped in the hallways. People started beating her up and pushing her around. It got so bad, she...she...she killed herself. So I guess I remembered that."  
"Well, too bad for this girl, but for crying out loud, Adrena, you can't stop being you. And trust me, the key to surviving in this messed-up world is just not giving a damn what everybody else thinks."  
"Wouldn't you care if you thought you could be harrassed until you committed suicide? Well, you wouldn't, you could beat them up. But I was scared! I broke my promise to myself once and now my secret is all over the freaking Internet!"  
"I highly doubt anyone is going to see us in here. And if your secret is out, then why try and hide it anymore?"  
Seeing Shego's point, Adrena turned around and buried her face in the front of Shego's jumpsuit, crying softly. Shego's hands slid calmingly down Adrena's back.  
"Go ahead and cry. It's okay."  
When Adrena's tears were spent, she remained in that position. Shego knew Adrena was finished crying, but she continued stroking her back anyway.  
Adrena sat up.  
"Are you all right now?" Shego asked, leaning forward to touch Adrena's cheek. Her other hand curved around the back of the younger girl's neck, gently pulling her forward.  
"I'm okay." Adrena bent close to Shego, pushing her to the floor, placing her lips against Shego's neck. She felt Shego's sharp nails rhythically knead her body. Then she stopped, still lying on top of Shego. Shego did not object--quite the opposite; she kissed Adrena gently, the tip of her tongue flickering lightly at the opening of Adrena's lips. With a soft moan, Adrena yielded her mouth to Shego, who carefully explored Adrena's inner mouth with the tip of her tongue.  
"Wow..." Adrena sighed, withdrawing, "that was awesome."  
"It may have been awesome, but I'm having a hard time breathing here. Can you get off me?" Shego smiled.  
"Okay." The ex-TV star rolled off Shego's body.  
"Hey, Adrena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever wanted to fly a hovercraft?"

---------  
  
"Remind me to let you fly that thing more often." Shego remarked, untangling her windblown mass of hair. "You're a natural at flying that hovercraft. Apparently you aren't afraid of flying when you're in control."  
"And I knew I wasn't going to fall." Adrena grinned, jumping off the platform as it came to rest on the floor.  
Shego stepped off the platform and slapped the button to raise it.  
"That was fun. Freaky!" Adrena commented, whisking her head from side to side in order to shake her blonde hair back into place after the wild hovercraft ride. Her fear of heights had dissipated the second her fingers had become comfortable with the control of the joysticks. She had flown the craft around the forest in wild, speeding, rushing, ecstatic twists and loops. And she hadn't been afraid.  
Adrena glanced over at Shego. The older girl's cheeks were ruddy and flushed from the ride.  
The blonde female crossed to Shego and embraced her tightly. Shego abandoned the task of combing her maelstrom of black tangles and let her arms rest around Adrena's back.  
It seemed an eternity until the two separated, but for Adrena, it wasn't long enough. Shego touched Adrena's hair tenderly and whispered, "You can keep looking around if you want, and I'll be in my room if you need me."  
I need you now, Adrena thought, but she said nothing. Instead, she retreated into her own room to bury herself in the covers of her bed and daydream.


	4. Security

VEILS OF SECRECY  
  
----------------  
  
Security  
  
---------  
  
"SHEGO! SHEGO, LET ME IN, PLEASE!"  
Shego awoke to a frantic pounding at her door.  
"It's Adrena!"  
"No, really?" Shego grumbled as she kicked the bedclothes off her body. She set herself on the floor and sauntered to the door, blinking the last traces of slumber from her eyes.  
Her drowsiness evaporated the second she saw Adrena standing in her doorway. The pale-haired girl was shaking tremendously from head to foot, her eyes wide as saucers.   
"What's wrong?" Shego questioned, concerned.  
"I had a nightmare...c...can I stay with you?" Adrena begged in a frantic whisper.  
Shego wrapped one arm protectively around Adrena's waist. "Of course."  
Adrena and Shego lay down; Shego jerked the sheets up over both of their heads. Adrena curled up against Shego's body. She was still trembling. Instead of asking what about the nightmare had so terrified Adrena, Shego stroked Adrena's shoulder blades until the muscles in her back unknotted.  
  
---------  
  
"Not so extreme after all, are you?" came the singsong, taunting voice from above her.  
Adrena felt her eyes expand as Kim Possible swerved and dipped violently, as if thrown into a whirlpool. Adrena's vision spun; she couldn't see, and dizziness gripped her. If Kim Possible dropped her...!  
"Are you?" The words drilled into Adrena's brain.  
"No," Adrena moaned as the ground rushed up to meet her, then immediately fell away. Adrena's stomach heaved. Her limbs flapped uselessly behind her; if she fell, her legs would be jelly when she landed, and would snap easily.  
Suddenly Kim Possible's tight grip on Adrena's arms vanished. She was spiralling in midair, plummeting to the solid, unforgiving ground. Adrena screamed, a panicked, keening sound, as she plunged towards the earth headfirst...  
"Adrena! Wake up!"  
Adrena woke drenched in cold sweat, wrapped in Shego's comforting arms.  
"You were thrashing like a fish out of water. What the hell were you dreaming about?" Shego demanded.  
"I dreamed Kim Possible flying me around with her jetpack and she dropped me." Adrena whimpered. "I thought...maybe with you nearby..."  
"I will rip her heart out for scaring you so bad." Shego promised, holding Adrena even tighter. "Just a few weeks until we watch Kim Possible go down. Just a few more weeks." Shego pulled away from Adrena. "Lie on your stomach." she commanded. Adrena obeyed, and Shego deeply massaged the shivering girl's back. "Better?"  
"Mm-hmm," Adrena breathed. Her pulse was beginning to sound more like a human heart and less like a herd of stampeding buffalo.  
"You sleep," Shego murmured gently.  
  
---------  
  
When Adrena stirred the following morning, she found Shego already awake; she had been lying motionless so as not to disrupt Adrena's sleep.  
"Mmmm...hey, Shego," Adrena sighed, burying herself against the older villainess. She pressed her face against the dark-haired woman's neck, loving the feel of Shego's tender skin beneath her lips. "Do we have to get up now?"  
"We don't have to do anything." Shego smiled, caressing Adrena's small, coiled-up body. "See, we're villains. We have no rules."  
"Works for me," Adrena replied breathily, her lips moving down to Shego's chest. Shego suddenly flipped Adrena onto her back, her mouth against Adrena's neck.  
Startled by how easily Shego had moved Adrena's body--against her will--Adrena stiffened. Shego noticed, and backed off instantly.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No...I'm just...startled. Can we just lie here?"  
"Of course. Whatever you want."  
Shego lay motionless, and Adrena tucked her head into the cup of the other woman's shoulder. Shego let out a contented moan and draped her arm protectively across Adrena's back.  
"Shego?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"You know how you sort of flipped me over a few seconds ago? Can you try not to do that? Please?"  
"Reminds you of being thrown around by a biatch wearing a jetpack?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be gentle with you. I don't want you to be scared. I care too much about you."  
Adrena smiled and nuzzled Shego's side. "Thanks."  
The two girls lay there for a long time. They only stirred when Adrena's stomach growled.  
"Was that an earthquake?" Shego smirked, sitting up.  
"Sorry. They barely fed me in prison."  
"No kidding. Come on, let's get you something to eat."  
Shego stood up, and Adrena followed suit, catching up with Shego and taking her hand.  
Adrena followed the dark-haired villainess to the kitchen. They ate sitting at the table. Adrena sat with her chair right next to Shego's, her head resting on Shego's shoulder.  
"Adrena, are you glued to me and I don't know it?"  
"No. I want to be with you, that's all."  
Shego slowly trailed one fingertip down Adrena's arm. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I mind. But to change the subject, I should probably show you how we're going to crush Kimmie after we're finished eating."  
Adrena kissed Shego's cheek lightly. "Whatever you say."  
  
---------  
  
Later, Shego reviewed exactly what the two girls would do to bring Kim down. Adrena was paying complete attention to Shego--but that didn't necessarily mean she was listening to what the other woman was saying.  
"So, whatever you do, don't let Kimmie tick you off. If you lose it and try to attack her too early, the whole plot will go down the toilet...are you listening to me?"  
"Not really," Adrena replied dreamily, stroking the nape of Shego's neck.  
"If you don't listen, I will hurt you. Okay? Now pay attention." Shego turned Adrena's head towards the floorplan of the building they would be using in their trap.  
Adrena tried to pay attention, but Shego's arm sliding down from her face to her waist was a bit distracting.  
"Are you listening now?"  
"Mm-hmm." Adrena replied absently.  
  
---------  
  
The days passed quickly after that. Adrena and Shego made a few trips to the warehouse, where they ran over the plan. Adrena would have to stall Kim and Ron so Shego could come up from behind and push the two crime-fighting teens through a trapdoor. They would fall into a pit set with iron spikes. No chance of escape.  
Adrena rarely spent time in her own room. At night, she slept next to Shego, so when she woke from a nightmare, Shego would be there to calm her down.  
"Tomorrow's the day we put the plan into action," Shego whispered one night. "Hopefully that will put an end to your nightmares."  
"Tomorrow," Adrena whispered back, running her fingers through Shego's silken hair.

---------

A/N: Chapter 5 will be up ASAP.


End file.
